Of Drinks, Fights, Laughs and Nerds
by Cortexikid
Summary: "You're a giant dork masquerading as a badass U.S Marshal!" she exclaimed. Marshall smirked at her. "Yeah, but I'm YOUR giant dork of a badass U.S Marshal," he replied. She rolled her eyes. Yep, it's official, I'm dating the King of Nerds. M/M. Complete


**Of ****Drinks, Fights, Laughs and Nerds**

**By Cortexikid**

**A/N: So, I was asked to do one more of these, again, I aim to please =] Oh and I'm back to Humor, no angst so…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In Plain Sight isn't mine, neither are any of the songs. *Sad face***

**Rules of Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. **

**4. Do at least 5 of these, then post them.**

**

* * *

**

**Fucken Awesome – Spiderbait**

_June, 2004_

Her fist connected with his cheek at break-neck speed and all Marshall could do was grimace.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

Suddenly, in a whirlpool blur, his partner bolted around the table, caught the guy before he could fall to the floor, yanked his arm up behind his back and clutched him in a death-grip.

"What did you say to me asshole?" she growled deep in her throat and Marshall had to look away from the look of pure fury on her face before he was compelled to take his own swipe at this guy before grabbing his partner and kissing her senseless.

What can he say? He's hot for her bad-assery. (When it's not directed at him, that is…well, sometimes especially when it's directed at him, he is a bit of a masochist after all.)

"N-Nothing I-"

"-Oh really? Nothin' huh? 'Cause to me, it sure sounded like you said that you'd bang me from here to Bangkok before you pinched my ass," she hissed, pulling his arm up further and barely hiding the satisfied grin as he yelled out in pain.

"I-okay, I'm sorry, really, ma'am I apologize—just please-"

"—Oh so now it's please and ma'am? Someone learned some manners in the last ten seconds… Well, seen as you said please—" she abruptly shoved him from her and he flew heavily into the bar in front of them, his body connecting with full force as he let out a pained "oomph!"

Folding her arms, Mary glared down at the pathetic excuse for a man in front of her. Seriously, where did these dick-heads come from? Still, they offered her some entertainment; she did love putting them in their place.

"And here was I thinking I'd have a quiet drink," she murmured to her partner before fixing her furious gaze back at the drunk that was staring up at her dizzily from the floor.

"A word of advice shit-for-brains, in future keep your slimy hands to yourself, if you don't want your tiny balls cut off and handed to you," she growled before turning on her heel and stalking back to her and Marshall's table.

Marshall stood, rooted to the spot, watching his partner's retreating back in a daze.

He may have only known her less than a year but one thing he was absolutely certain of.

Mary Shannon was all kinds of awesome.

* * *

**High School Never Ends – Bowling for Soup (I have a similar theme with Auggie from Covert Affairs…I just can't help it lol)**

"I-I think I'm gonna die!"

"Give it back!"

"No, no seriously! I-I think…I think I can die happy now!"

"Mary…give me the damn picture!"

"Aww…getting testy are we Napoleon Dynamite?"

"I should have never made you watch that movie," Marshall grumbled under his breath as Mary smirked at him, waving his photo in front of his face teasingly.

"Oh damn Marshall, high school me would have totally destroyed you! You look like a good gust of wind would knock you for six for Christ sake!" she laughed heartily as her eyes found the picture again.

A deep growl reverberated low in his chest at her continued teasing. He had had enough damn it!

In three quick strides he bounded over to her, backed her up against the wall and stood half an inch from her, his eyes boring into hers as their breaths mingled together.

"We're not in High School anymore Mare. Don't be so sure of what you could do to me now…"

Mary's lips parted, a warmth pooling in the pit of stomach, the hairs on the back of her neck raised in anticipation, a goaded shiver flowing down her spine.

She may not know what her High School self would have done to him back then, but she knew for a fact what she'd do to him now if he kept looking at her like that.

Damn had the man grown up well.

Silently, she held up the photo for him to take, her eyes never leaving his as her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip.

Marshall's eyes followed her tongue eagerly before he was snapped back to reality by her hearty chuckle, her head tilted to the side.

"I was a very determined teenager Doofus, so don't be so sure that I wouldn't have done whatever the hell I wanted with you. And besides, looking at that photo and your face right now, I'd say you'd enjoy every damn second of what I'd have in store for you…back then and now..."

* * *

**I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas**

"COME ON DOOFUS, MOVE THOSE BONY HIPS!" yelled Mary Shannon over the thumping music, smirking at him over her shoulder as she meandered away, her own hips swinging back and forth tantalizingly in her sexiest little black dress.

Marshall (once he recovered from her seductive if a little clumsy dancing) threw her a quizzical look, wondering how the hell she got so drunk at an alcohol-free engagement party.

"Mare…MARY!" he shouted, weaving through the throngs of dancing people and stopping a foot short of where his partying partner was busting some of her best drunken moves on some poor unsuspecting waiter that looked like he was torn between being turned on and absolutely terrified.

He couldn't have been more than seventeen, poor guy. That however, didn't deter Mary; she was practically dry humping him.

Marshall didn't know who he felt sorrier for, the freaked out waiter or his partner tomorrow morning when she awoke with a pounding headache and his not-so-subtle-reminder of her actions tonight.

Hell, the kid probably thought all his birthdays and Christmases had come at once, Marshall was going with Mary.

"C'mon Mare, let's leave this young man in one piece," he murmured in her ear (once he got close enough to her), gripping her elbow firmly but not too tightly and stirred her in the direction of the large French doors that led to the balcony outside.

"Marshall I'm—" hiccup, "fine! There's no need to…man-handle me!" she scolded him half-heartedly, pulling her elbow from his grip and leaning on the balcony railing.

"Everyone looks so…small from up here…like ants…" she marvelled quietly (or so she thought) before turning back around to face her partner, resting her hands behind her on the railing.

"Mare…" he started slowly, "I think they are ants."

"GROSS!" she growled, practically jumping on Marshall as she tried to get away from the railing as quickly as her drunken legs would allow, before stumbling, dangerously close to falling on her ass. With ease, Marshall's hands reached out and caught her shoulders, holding her upright. They both knew Mary had to be drunker than she realized for her to allow such a thing without some form of protest...but neither voiced it.

After a moment of them standing barely an inch apart, his hands still on her bare shoulders, Mary braved a glazed-look up at her partner who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"They're…they're not really ants, are they?" she enquired, knowing that for once her boy-scout of a partner had pulled a prank on her that she didn't see coming.

At least this time she could blame it on the beer.

And scotch.

And wine.

And the vodka shots too.

All raided from Marshall's private liquor cabinet. She grinned devilishly; she had more than gotten her own back at him for his little 'ants' comment. She'd say well over 200 dollars worth of pay back…and damn was it sweet (as was opening all new bottles, sampling and mixing up their perfect order).

Damn, this night was turning out better than she thought.

* * *

**Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) – The Offspring (M/M Established)**

"Okay, I admit it, you are one badass lawman."

"Shut up."

"No seriously, the way you tripped over the coffee table and stubbed your toe, that right there was some true kick-ass awesomeness. Truly compelling stuff."

"You're not funny."

"I am a little. Come on Marshall, you gonna pull some more awesome moves? Maybe accidentally shoot our neighbour's cat or make a Marshal Badge smoothie?"

Marshall glowered at her from his position on the couch. Mary merely glanced back nonchalantly eating her pepperoni pizza, not a care in the world.

"So I'm having an off day…"

"That's putting it lightly."

"It happens to everyone."

"Yeah, especially at your age. Hey, maybe it's the start of your mid-life crisis? Maybe next you'll buy a Porsche and upgrade me to a younger and fitter model?"

Marshall's glared turned soft at her last comment. He heard the tiniest hint of _something_ in her tone.

"Oh, there are no upgrades Mare. You're one of a kind."

She snorted into her glass as she took a drink.

"Wow, Marshall. Only you could turn that comment into your mushy, girly, lovey-dovey crap. I tip my hat to you…oh god, I'm even talking like you now…" she grumbled, punching him hard in the arm for good measure.

"Hey, that's not a bad thing!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm, a frown on his face.

She turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"You're kidding right? You're a giant dork masquerading as a badass U.S Marshal!"

Marshall merely smirked at her, leaning forward and clasping her cheek with his hand.

"Yeah, but I'm_ your_ giant dork of a badass U.S Marshal," he replied softly, using his sweetest, gentlest tone.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yep, it's official. I'm dating the King of all Nerds."

* * *

**Dreaming of You – The Coral**

Soft, tentative kisses laced his neck before little nips marred his collar bone. With a knowing smirk, he was brought back to the land of consciousness in the best way possible.

By Mary Shannon.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," she murmured, pecking his neck tenderly.

"Morning, Grumpy."

She scowled, moving towards his collar bone and biting harder than ever.

"That was Snow White, dumbass."

He frowned, rubbing his skin.

"Okay one, ow! And two, my apologies, in my sleep-deprived state I mixed up my fairy tales…" he trailed off, already forgiving her early-morning roughness and pulling her in for kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, pulling her into him closely.

He smiled as he felt the protruding bump against his stomach. Looks like Junior had woken her earlier than usual.

As they broke apart, Marshall brushed her hair back off her face.

"Any morning sickness?" he asked quietly, knowing it was a touchy subject.

She fixed him with her usual glare.

"No, but it would seem that your son or daughter desires to be a soccer star when they grow up…and my bladder is paying the price."

"Soccer, really? And I was hoping for a Mathlete…"

She smacked him on the chest.

"Hey, I've seen you kick a ball, dorkazoid. With your genes the kid is a goner…but that doesn't mean I'm hoping for a damn know-it-all either!"

He smiled, knowing that she was kidding.

He also knew that this was a dream and he'd wake up any minute now to the sound of his alarm clock and a very cold and very empty bed.

But, for now, he'd live out the dream.

And beg, hope and pray that someday, it could become his reality.

* * *

**Twist and Shout – The Beatles (Established M/M)**

"Hell no."

"Come on, please?"

"Never."

"Not even just this once?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not my thing."

"But, how do you know you won't like it if you won't let me-"

"-Oh come on, we both know it would be for your pleasure and not mine Marshall…"

"I'm not denying that fact. But, I think you'll find it really enjoyable, once I'm in the zone of course."

"You're talking out your ass."

"Why do we always do what you want and meet your needs, yet when I ask you to do this one thing for me I'm suddenly talking out my ass?"

"You're always talking out your ass, Doofus."

"Hilarious."

"I know. I totally could have been a comedian."

"I was being sarcastic, genius."

"Hey, don't back-chat me, dumbass. And for your information, I have heeded to your wants and needs before…do you not remember last night?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is…please; just—please say you'll consider it?"

"Wow. Someone's getting a little desperate. Seriously, you only got your fill a couple of days ago and you want to go again?"

"It's just not the same without you, Mare."

"Yeah, you never did prefer flying solo…"

"What can I say? I like an audience…"

"That you do, Casanova."

"I'm flattered. So, is that a yes?"

Slowly, she rolled her eyes and glanced at her boyfriend's pleading puppy-dog face.

"Alright Doofus, I'll go to your damn Mambo class!"

**A/N: And there you go! Hope you all enjoyed. This will be my last IPS fic for a while but there will be more in sometime in the future. Thanks for reading!**

**I'd love a review =]**


End file.
